


The Power You Hold Over Me

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: Love is a power. And it's strong and beautiful if it gets reciprocated. And it make us to believe in the higher power!





	The Power You Hold Over Me

There is insane power you hold over me…

We are watching Michael Fassbender’s and Liam Cunningham’s short film, “Pitch black heist”. Brilliant script, amazing actors. 

I propped my back on your chest, your arms, wrapped around my waist, your head on my shoulder, cheek to cheek. There is one of the best moments in the movie when Michael does that little count/dance, walking his astonishingly graceful fingers on the top of the table.  
I love it, and at this exact moment you pause TV and whisper in my ear, “I’d love to do that dance all over your body, just taking those little steps and turns…” 

Those few words, pretty innocent - but you make them sound so sensual, so seductive. Your lips touching my ear, hot breath lightly brushing my hair, make me hitch my breath and feel some tugging spasm in the bottom of my abdomen. And then, after that statement, as a matter of fact, you just push the “ON” button and movie continues. I try to steady my breath, I can’t see your face, but I know, feel it with my skin, that you are smiling with that mischief, barely there, smile of yours…I know that smile too well. A hint of a dimple threatens to spread when your mouth quirks to the side, and I have to swallow around a lump in my throat when I see that image in my eyes.

The movie finished, it was gloomy film about revenge, but because of the great acting, I don’t feel sad. Your arms around me, always make me feel protected from all the bad, scary things in real life. Your big, strong, muscular arms, are hugging me with such tenderness now. I drop my head to your chest, so my ear is on your left side and listen to quiet thumps of your heart. 

You always looked so good. Too good. Too ruffled, too scruffy hot, with broad shoulders and burned-honey eyes fringed with thick, long lashes. The “hot” vibes just dripping off you like a hot melted chocolate. 

Every time I look down from my drum kit platform- I see your back, covered with the T-shirt, short enough to showcase the strong, solid legs, and the sexiest bum in the whole music industry, according to fans and other people, who got a chance to see it, and it makes me skip a beat sometimes (talk about professional behavior!!!). And usually, when you talk to people, you put your hands in the front pockets of your jeans, and it accentuates your bulge-and I’m a goner, I can’t tear my eyes off it and blush furiously, when you notice it and grin at me with that knowing smile.

Five minutes later you and I lay together on the bed, side by side, naked.

Your hand rests on my hip bone. Every so often you make a tiny circle with your fingertips, gliding over my skin light as a feather, a flirtation of touch.  
Finally, you slip your hand over my hip, down to the small of my back and gently nudge me closer, until our bodies touch. Your chest hair tickles my hairless chest. Hot, hard cock kisses my own. You shove one leg between my thighs and bring us into a nuzzling bond. And your lips fall on mine, the touch at first fleeting, a brief savoring, but soon growing into fiery urgency and a deep-seated need to taste.

You hold that power over me… 

I would do anything, literally anything for you. Just to get that beautiful crinkly smile, that emphasises your gorgeous mouth, with lips, shaped so perfectly- they could be used as a template by plastic surgeons. Women would pay crazy money for the lips, that I have privilege kissing all the time. I would do anything to see the light in your almond shaped eyes with golden flecks, softly glimmering in the depth. They warm the little tendrils of my heart. I would love you, adore you, obey and serve you. You hold the cause of life for me, I want to show it to you with every word I utter, every move I make, every breath I take.

I have never known love like that. My whole world spins around you, your needs are my significance, my reason to be alive.

Your absence from my life still haunts my nightmares, but in moments like this, where I could feel you and smell you and touch you, I could keep the fear locked away. I focus on the way your lips closing over my nipple and a wild, desperate craving to have you inside me, explodes through my body. The only sounds in the room are slow sweet kisses on my skin and our harsh, needy breaths.

You use your knee to pry my legs further apart and then settle between them.  
You are on top of me, your crushing weight hovering over me, held back by the strength of your steely muscles. I have to feel you on me, lying on top of me, being mine. When you finally did allow yourself to lie down and press fully onto me, we breathe simultaneous sighs of satisfaction. I wrap my arms and legs around you, pulling you closer, because I can’t get enough of you.

Your kisses grow harder, more voracious and demanding, husky voice saying words, that make me fall into deep absentminded ecstasy. “I want you, love, want to eat you…” and I start to float on the waves of desire.

You nuzzle your face against my hip bone, your hair tickling my abs as I ran my fingers through it. I love the tenderness between us.

Then my cock is in your mouth and all other thoughts leave me.  
“God, baby,” I moan, as my fingers tighten in your hair. My breath catches in my throat when you take me deep in. You suck hard, pulling at the head with your lips. You don’t stop, leaving me twist in wanting agony.

“Move up higher,” you say after letting go of my cock with a pop of your lips. My legs feel like jelly, but I pull myself up on the mattress. You move right with me, pushing one of my legs up so you could continue to explore me with your mouth. Moving lower past my cock, you massage my balls with your tongue. First one, taking it deep into your mouth as I hold my knee to my chest to give you room, and then the other, while stroking my cock with your fist.  
It feels so good, I want to beg you to fuck me right then, but it is obvious you want to take your time. When you hold my other knee up and out, spreading me to you, and slid your tongue into my opening, I cry out, fisting the back of your hair. I whimper as your thumbs hold me open. Jesus Christ. You don’t miss even the smallest bit of skin. My cock aches-I am so hard.

I want to satisfy you too, but you already grabbed a bottle of lube hidden beneath one of the pillows. The overwhelming need to feel you inside me, wins out over the desire to watch you writhe on the bed with you in my mouth. I keep my knee to my chest, so you could coat my entrance with lube. You were always careful with me. It doesn’t matter to you, that we have been together for years, you continue to be gentle and loving because that’s who you are, my love.

You straighten my leg and kiss the inside of my knee as it rests over your shoulder. The back of my thigh strains when you lean forward to kiss me. The scruff on your face scrapes my palm as I cup your cheek, and my heart swells with love for you. For a moment, it fills me so completely I couldn’t breathe. As you slide into me, I step on the path to heaven. And heaven for me- is just you and me, making love like we’d done hundreds of times.

I feel you moan my name against my lips when you slide home, your hips barely touching my butt with short, gentle thrusts. My fingers wrap around the back of your neck and I pull your head down, so I could capture your lips. We pant into each other’s mouths until you drop your forehead to my shoulder and drive your cock into me.

My hand slides, almost unconsciously, between us, and I rub my swollen cock. You stop for just a moment to grab the lube and drizzle a bit onto my fingers. Then I laugh, as you slap the cap against your thigh and fling the bottle over your shoulder. With my left arm wrapped around your shoulders, I use my right hand to get myself closer to the point where we could come together. 

We like to do that, one of us slowing down to let the other to catch up so that we could find nirvana in each other’s arms… That’s the sign of great passion, no wonder we are not able to keep our hands off each other all the time, making others around us, mimic wolf whistles or gagging sounds. Idiots, those friends of ours. Poor bastards can’t understand the power you have over me, and what it does to me when I’m in your arms.

When you pull back, I don’t think I’d ever seen such a look of tenderness on your face. “All those years ago, I prayed that we would be here one day,” you say, one hand cradling my cheek and love shining in your eyes. “I never dared to hope, but I prayed. Our marriage is the answer to that prayer, I may not believe in God, but I do think some higher power exists, if for no other reason than it sent me my very own angel.”

A single tear runs down my cheek at your words, and I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you with long, slow deliberation.

“I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. While I’m not sure I believe in God too, I have to wonder, because I prayed as well. I begged him to help me to find you.”

“Happy anniversary, baby. It’s you and me—forever.”

I would never ask you to lift the power you hold over me…


End file.
